Make Me A Soul Reaper
by Kevingcat
Summary: A young spirit is rescued from a Hollow by Ichigo Kurosaki, and now the thing he wants more than anything is to become a Soul Reaper.
1. Chapter 1: Ryou

**So hey now everyone, I'm gonna try to write a Bleach fanfic, Give me two chapters to get back into shape and I should be kicking things up again.**

Whatever that thing was… it was chasing me fast. No matter how hard my feet pounded against the ground in a desperate attempt to escape the oncoming threat, it only got closer and closer. I didn't dare look behind me, for I knew that if I did it'd be done. I saw the other residents of the Roukon district in their homes watching at me with pity and guilt, but none moved to help. I could hear the roar of the monster behind me; it sounded blood curdling… and hungry. The chase had been going for 15 minutes and I was nearly done. I knew I couldn't run for very much longer, however, going out without a fight was not an option. Grabbing a stick and spinning around, my eyes saw the thing that was on my pursuit. A monster, about 6 feet tall, with leathery colored skin stood there in front of me. The two most distinguishing features about this creature, was the large white mask it was wearing, and the huge hole in its chest.

"A hollow…" I had already known what it was, but the sight of it still took the very few gasps of breath I had left. Its voice, as it spoke made my skin crawl, the sand bellow me tremor in fear, the rags I wore cling to me for life.

"So you have decided to end the chase you delicious treat. I thank you for the exercise. It'll help my digestion and prevent me from becoming fat." I gripped my "weapon" a little harder and gritted my teeth. This thing was infinitely stronger than I was, yet I stared it down with everything that I was… and would become… with one final attack of desperation, I lunged at the creature and scored a direct hit on its mask, to no avail. "Please stop tickling me with that feather delicious morsel, you might make me laugh." Backing out wasn't an option at this point, so I continued to strike it, but to my horror it continued to laugh as if it were being tickled.

To add injury to insult it rolled over and whacked me upside the head, causing my body to go limp and fly backwards. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up, but when I was finally reunited with the sand, the sand decided it wanted to punish me a little more by not stopping me completely. I rolled for about 100 feet before it all stopped. The sand shook as the hollow got back up and started walking towards me once more. Using the last bit of strength my body had left to offer me, I got up again and started panting. The Hollow walked slowly towards my body, but I already knew that I couldn't fight back. Blood was pouring down my head and clouding my vision on one side of my face. My stick was crushed by the Hollow walking by, and it started to laugh. Just when I was about to give up and let it consume me, a miracle happened.

The hollow immediately stopped laughing and then screamed in pain. I looked past the hollow and saw its tail on the ground. It turned around and growled. "Who has the nerve…?" Its eyes widened and narrowly dodged an attack from its new foe. "Meddlesome Soul Reapers! Can you not just let me enjoy a delicious treat?" I sighed in relief when I saw the Soul Reaper. He looked like a teenager, he had a smirk on his face, wielded a giant Cleaver wrapped in cloth, but his most distinguishing feature was his orange hair.

"Tell me something Hollow, why target this kid?" The hollow smirked and stepped towards the Soul reaper.

"Does it matter?" it said with a low growl. "You are about to die anyway!" It swung its tail at the soul reaper again but he just brought up his cleaver which blocked the tail effortlessly. My eyes widened with surprise and I stood watching this Soul Reaper easily take on this hollow, and I have seen the Hollow eat several other Soul Reapers. Who was this guy who didn't even have to break a sweat blocking an attack that sent others flying?

The hollow slashed at the Soul Reaper with his claws and the Soul Reaper blocked it with his hand, and smiled. "Let's see if that trick that Rukia taught me will work for me." He let go of his cleaver, jumped back and pushed an open palm out towards the Hollow, and started to chant, "I command thee! Mask of meat, all creation, flutter, those that bear the name of man! Truth and temperance, merely stand a claw against the wall of the faultless dream! Hado 33. Sokatsui!"

From the Soul Reapers hand a large blue beam fired towards the hollow, which didn't have time to dodge out of the way, and was instantly destroyed by the beam. The Soul Reaper landed on the ground with a look of disappointment on his face. "Aww man… it wasn't as powerful as the one Rukia can do. I guess I need to continue to practice my Kido control." I fell to my knees in relief when I saw that the Hollow had vanished. Then the Soul Reaper walked towards me and sheathed his sword.

"Hey Kid, are you okay?" I nodded softly and wiped the blood from my eyes, then I looked up to him. "Who are you?" I asked so curiously. He walked over to me and stuck his hand out to me. "My Name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." He pulled out his badge and smirked. I stood up and stared at him curiously.

"I'm Ryou. Thank you for saving me." I bowed and smiled. "But I'm afraid I have one more request for you…" Upon that he tensed up a bit.

"I want you to make me into a Soul Reaper."


	2. Chapter 2: Kotomi

**Hey guys I'm here presenting Chapter 2. This chapter will be introducing a new character that will tie into Ryou's storyline. For those of you wondering what Arc this is, It's immediately after the Lost Shinigami arc. Ichigo is hanging out in the Soul Society for a while, learning better Kido Control from Rukia. This story will have appearances of lots of characters like Arturo Plateado, and Matsuri Kudo, (Both from Bleach the 3****rd**** phantom) **

Running was good. Helps you stay in shape, promotes blood flow, improves your cardiovascular system, and also tended to help when trying to escape a giant monster wearing a white mask. The broken chain attached to my chest rattled with each step I took, but I never ran out of breath like I would have when I was alive. Then again, I never got chased by giant monsters when I was alive either. Must have been super adrenaline.

I was always able to see ghosts when I was a kid, but no one ever believed me when I told them about it, so I kept it a secret. Every day the ghosts would get clearer and clearer and resembled much of what I was. But something like what I was seeing didn't make sense. The creature was giant, standing at least at 10 feet. Its skin was dark green and was standing with an arch in its back. There were three things that made me absolutely terrified about this creature. The white mask concealing its face, the hole in its chest where its heart should be, and finally the blood curdled, tortured cry it would let out every once in a while. My dress didn't help running away, it got in the way a lot, but the boys in my class admired it a lot. Not that I cared much, it was just nice to get some attention from someone, even if it was hoots and hollers.

I kept running, but this things stride was ginormous. I felt helpless; normally I would have a Katana strapped to my back. I was the captain of the Kendo club as only a junior in my high school, so naturally I was extremely skilled. However the closest thing that was around that could be used as a weapon was that weird chain dangling from my chest. The monster let out another loud roar and I felt like that his presence was getting larger, like the weight of his presence pressed down on my body slowing me down. It was getting harder to breathe, but I knew that if I didn't expand my presence I'd be doomed. I closed my eyes and looked deep within myself, and began to radiate my power throughout my body. Instantly breathing became easier again, and I could run faster than ever. That's when I heard it speak for the first time.

"Aieeee What do we have here? A spirit with a good amount of spiritual energy! Aieeeee! If I didn't know better I'd say that you were a Soul Reaper!" That's when I saw it, a long pipe just lying in the road. It was my only weapon at this point, so I lunged for it, scooped it up and kept running away. Places in my head were flashing, places that I could lure this thing into to better combat it. I saw Kanakura park and dashed to it with the creature close behind. What I saw in the middle of the park made my blood freeze.

A little boy, probably either 5 or 6, was standing there with a ball in his hands. I screamed to him as loud I could, "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" The kid didn't even look in my direction. Of course he didn't, I'm dead and he's alive. I gritted my teeth knowing what I would have to do. Skidding to a stop, I turned around and started running towards the creature, holding my makeshift katana tightly in my hand.

Surprised, it screamed "Aieeeee! What are you thinking fighting me like this?" It swung at me with its claws and I only had a fraction of a second to dodge out of the way. The swing left the creature wide open for an attack. I closed the distance between us and struck the creature as hard as I could with the pipe. It cried in pain and reeled back. "AIeeeee! You bitch! That hurt!" It lashed its tail at me hitting my stomach and throwing me to the side into the merry-go-round. When I hit it... I couldn't feel my body, but just started coughing up blood. The creature took me into its claw and drew me close "Aieee! Hmm I think I'm going to save you for my desert, and make that boy my dinner!" It tossed me to the side and started walking to the young boy. I tried to scream at him to run away but he didn't hear me.

I grabbed my pipe and started at it again and hit it on the back, not as hard as the first strike but it was enough to grab its attention. "Aieeeee! I see you want to be first. You are so impatient! Aieeee!" It grabbed me and brought me to its mouth. I thought it was over, until,

"Well kid you definitely have guts let me help you out a little. EXTEND HOZUKIMARU!" Upon that cry the creatures gut was impaled by a spear that looked like it was notched. It dropped me on the ground and cried in pain reaching around to strike whatever impaled it. The man jumped into the air and what I saw was a black shihakusho, the spear, and a bald head. He pointed his spear down and impaled the creature in its head and it started to vanish.

His spear transformed into a katana and he walked over to my body. "I've never seen a girl who had as much guts as you… well next to that Matsuri Kudo of course. What's your name kid?"

I answered the best I could "Kotomi…" He smiled. "Well Kotomi… let's get you patched up. I have a good feeling about you." He dipped his finger into a secret compartment of his hilt and scooped up some ointment.

**Well guys that's the last introductory chapter, the next chapters are going to be longer, but it won't be long until Kotomi and Ryou meet. **** Please leave a review I feed off of them.**


End file.
